When the Cold Wind Blows
by Greydappledowl
Summary: In a Westeros, where Jon was born Larra, Stannis Baratheon decides to act and war comes much differently...who will live? And who will die? The fate of Westeros is forever changed as pawns become players and players become pawns. When the Cold Wind Blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. Winter is Coming and with it...White Walkers and Dragons.
1. Chapter 1

When the Cold Winds Blow...

Chapter One

Larra placed her hands on Bran's shoulders, proud of her little brother's strength during his first execution. Both Robb and herself had witnessed their father's justice at the age of eight, the same age Bran was now. Robb had flinched when Ice, House Stark's ancestral Valyrian steel real-world came down on the man's neck, while Larra still remembered her tense muscles and the blood draining from her face. The first time Theon saw an execution, he'd gotten sick but still denied it to this day. Now, the Ironborn was kicking the deserter's head down the hill. Laura frowned, inwardly disgusted at the older boy's behavior. Did he have no respect for the dead?

"You did well, Bran."

Her comment was enough to distract the young boy from hearing Theon's jokes and the little Stark seemed relieved that it was over. Upon seeing their father approach, Larra turned away and checked the saddle on her horse, Snowstorm. The stallion had been a gift for her sixteenth Namesday more than a year ago, named for its white coat dappled with grey. She listened with one ear as their father asked Bran the same question that he'd asked Robb and her. She truly appreciated being raised in the North, being instilled with the strength of character, honor and bravery that her father thought so highly of. She was even more thankful for the unique opportunity her father afforded her- to attend lessons alongside Robb, learning archery and swordplay.

She attention caught the worry and fear when Bran mentioned what the deserter of the Night's Watch had said about White Walkers. Larra's skin puckered at the name of those ancient foes. Old Nan had told every Stark child, including Larra, about the Long Night when the dead walked and whole generations were born and died only knowing snow and darkness. It had been a long time since she last jumped at shadows and was scared to venture from her room at night. Still, there was something that stirred in her heart every time such stories were mentioned. The Wall stood over seven hundred feet high, stretched over three hundred miles across the Northern border and was made entirely of ice. Surely it's existence alone was proof enough that magic once ruled the lands. Not to mention the Dragons...

"Ready to go, Larra?" Robb asked, already sitting atop his own horse.

"Of course," she replied, mounting Snowstorm.

-:- -:- -:- .Game of Thrones. -:- -:- -:-

Larra stood behind her siblings, who were lined up from eldest to youngest. Rickon, the youngest at six years, stood at Lady Catelyn's side and Robb took his place at their father's side as his heir. Theon was next to her, as a ward of House Stark. They were outside in the courtyard to welcome King Robert, his family and their retinue of guests. Bran had been the first to spot them from atop Winterfell's walls, his hobby of climbing giving them all time to gather together. Larra had already been warned by Lady Catelyn that she wouldn't be attending the Welcome Feast in the King's honor. Her father's wife had cited her status as the reason. The young woman had felt like pointing out that King Robert had plenty of bastards himself but held her tongue. Larra had accepted long ago that Lady Catelyn hated her.

After watching the procession of Southerners enter her home and the greetings between families, Larra slipped through the crowd towards the kennels. Lady Catelyn had insisted that the Direwolves be kept there away from the guests. She wanted to check on Ghost, her albino pup while everyone was busy. Ghost wasn't as playful as his siblings, more silent and reserved in the same way Larra was. She wondered if her companion had taken on some of her personality traits from the time he spent with her. The dark-haired woman felt eyes on her back, so just before turning the corner, she glanced behind her. Sweeping the crowded courtyard with deep grey eyes, she locked on a pair of dark blue eyes with her own. The connection lasted only a moment; the man turning to another at his side and Larra disappearing from view.

A few hours later, Larra was changed from her dress into her usual training clothes. Her tunic, leather jerkin, trousers and boots were all black in color, helping her to blend in with the darkness of night. Robb often joked that she was meant to join the Night's Watch, like their uncle Benjen. Every time, Theon would sing the song of Brave Danny Flint. Larra heard the sounds of revelry from the Great Hall and swung at the wooden dummy with her practice sword all the harder. She didn't understand why she had to be punished for something that was beyond her control. The young woman often thought of leaving Winterfell and finding her own path. She couldn't stay here as a maid or servant while Robb went on to marry a highborn lady.

"What are you doing out here? Haven't you heard of the feast that's going on?" a deep voice came from behind her.

Larra turned to see who it was, only to have to look down. A few feet from her was none other than Tyrion Lannister, the Dwarf son of Lord Tywin Lannister. Blonde hair, a mixture of white and gold, covered his larger than average head and his mixed-matched eyes, one black and the other green, were sharp despite his slightly slurred words. While he was no warrior, having no hope of wielding any weapon with true skill, Larra saw signs of high intelligence and cunning in his eyes. He wore a red tunic with the golden Lion of Lannister embroidered on the front. She saw the moment he realized that she was a female, then her status as Lord Stark's bastard daughter when his eyes widened.

"I wasn't invited. What are you doing out here?" Larra said.

"I'm preparing to spent time with your family," he answered, holding up a wine skin.

"You are Lord Stark's bastard, aren't you?" He questioned.

He must've seen the angered and offensive expression she wore as he amended his tone.

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," he apologized, walking closer to her. "But you are the bastard?"

"Lord Stark is my father."

"And Lady Catelyn is not your mother, making you...the bastard."

When Larra stayed quiet, he took it as a cue to continue talking to her.

"Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you."

Larra couldn't stop herself, "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?"

"All Dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

Larra thought on that a bit.

"I suppose you make a point, Lord Tyrion. It must be even worse for you. A father like Lord Tywin must not be easy to please."

"You have no idea." The sound of raucous laughter spilled from the Great Hall and he sighed, "Well, I best go in or I'll never hear the end of it from my sister."

Larra spared him a nod as he joined the festivities. She turned back to her practice dummy and lifted her sword for the next swing when a man stepped from the shadows of the wall. Larra instantly shifted into a fighting stance, prepared to defend herself if necessary. She jolted with awareness, recognizing the same man from earlier with the dark blue eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and a lean build. The hair on his head was short and black, beginning to recede. The expression on his face was solemn and guarded while an intense look filled his eyes. His entire countenance was rather severe but it did nothing to frighten Larra who had grown up alongside rugged Northmen.

"It's not often that I see a young woman wielding a sword."

"I imagine that it's not often that you see a young woman determined to learn how to wield a sword. It takes a certain kind of woman willing to undergo such difficult training that aren't often found in Westeros. Such activity is deemed unnecessary and unladylike in the South, is it not? You're no longer in the South, my Lord."

"I am aware."

"Good. Try not to forget it," Larra said, moving to leave. "Goodnight, my Lord."

"Goodnight, my lady."

The man's words were so light that they were gone before they reached the air. Regardless, Larra was already gone. The man turned to the guest's quarters to retire for the night, his mind running through the conversation he had with the woman and the one he'd overheard on accident. Without conscious decision, the man had become fascinated by the young woman. Her pale face, full lips and bright grey eyes filled his thoughts. He couldn't help wondering what she'd look like with a genuine smile on her face. Perhaps, he'd even be the one it was directed at. He shook his head at the foolish thoughts. He'd never been the one the women looked at, admired nor fished for attention from. So, how could he retain such hopeful thoughts after all this time? It mattered not. He was in Winterfell for a purpose and he would not be distracted from it.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Cold Winds Blow...

Chapter Two

"I've finished with my handkerchief, Lady Larra."

Larra looked up from her own embroidery and finding a stopping place, she took Shireen's finished product. On a square piece of pristine white cloth, a black doe was stitched neatly in the bottom corner with a wreath of golden flowers around it. The initials S. B. was next to the doe.

"Well done, Shireen. Your stitches are neater than before and the detail in the flowers gives it something extra."

"Thank you, Lady Larra. I couldn't have done it without you teaching me."

"It's my pleasure. I love the time we spend together."

The young girl, only seven years old, blushed from the praise and comments. Larra had been asked by her father to keep to the more 'ladylike' activities during the King's stay. Therefore, instead of spending hours in the training yard with her bow and sword, she was sitting in a solar with the other girls and working on her embroidery. It had become obvious in the first few hours that Shireen was shy and subconscious because of her greyscale scars. While Princess Myrcella was proving to be a kind-hearted and sweet girl, Sansa and Jeyne kept glancing over at the Baratheon girl. The girls' whispers and snickers were harder to hide, however. Larra had interrupted the session by inviting Princess Myrcella and Shireen to the Glass Gardens. Sansa had been displeased when Larra made it clear that she and Jeyne weren't included.

That had been a week ago and since then, she had taken Shireen for one-on-one time. They would walk through the Glass Gardens or the Godswood, read in the Library Tower or sit in Larra's room to practice their embroidery. Shireen had a keen mind and loved hearing about the Northern legends and history that Larra loved to tell her. The young woman had also noticed that it wasn't just Shireen's attention that she held but that of her father as well. It turned out that the man with the dark blue eyes was Lord Stannis Baratheon. Since the relationship between Larra and Shireen began, the former would feel Lord Stannis's eyes on her. She was no highborn lady to earn such looks, so Larra wrote it off as a father concerned for his daughter. Though, he'd never told Shireen to stay away from her.

"What would you like to do now," Larra asked.

Shireen looked down at her knees and Larra frowned, having hoped that they were beyond shyness and uncertainty.

"What is it, Shireen? You know you can ask me anything."

"I overheard a conversation between my father and some of Winterfell's guards this morning. My father asked after you, something about your training, and they said that you were the best with a blade in all of Winterfell. They said no one, not even Lord Robb or the Captain of the Guard, can best you in a sword fight."

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" she asked, teasing the girl and putting her at ease.

"Can I watch you train?"

"Shireen...I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Lady Catelyn told me not to embarrass House Stark by acting like a wildling."

"We can find somewhere to do it secretly. No one will have to know," Shireen suggested eagerly. "Please..."

Larra looked into her wide, blue eyes and couldn't say no to the hopeful gleam in them. She nodded and chuckled when Shireen shouted out in apparent joy. After cleaning up the sewing supplies and changing into her training clothes, Larra led Shireen from her room to a deserted, unused courtyard near the Broken Tower. She showed Shireen the proper stances and moves to strike, parry or block, explaining why it was important in a sword fight. She just started to move through the stances more quickly, spinning on her feet and thrusting her sword at imaginary foes when they were interrupted.

"Air can't be too good of an opponent," came the smooth, arrogant tones of Ser Jaime Lannister.

The Knight of the Kingsguard was wearing a light beige leather tunic with matching trousers and high boots in place of his white and gold Kingsguard armor. His golden blonde hair was swept away from his face and the ends brushed his collar. Green eyes studied her from a face that held a taunting smirk.

"Are you volunteering?"

Ser Jaime raised a brow at her bold challenge, "I am interested to see if the rumors are true."

"Rumors?"

"If you are truly the best swordsman the North has to offer," he replied.

Larra shifted into her stance as Ser Jaime unsheathed his sword. She knew to keep her eyes on him at all times. Ser Jaime was one of the best swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms and Larra would be lying if she said she didn't wonder how she'd measure up to him. She knew that she was quick on her feet and planned to use her smaller size to her advantage. As their exchange of blows grew more intense and it became something of a real fight, Larra had to fend against his stronger strikes. She let his next strike slide down her blade, where it hit the ground and Larra slipped through his defenses. Landing a wickedly strong punch to the left side of his head, the young woman sent the Knight stumbling backwards. Larra knew better than to allow him time to recover and began to fight in earnest. The barrage of blows he took from her quicker form, soon had him disarmed and on his back in the dirt.

Larra's sword point was held at his throat as the young woman stood over his prone body. She controlled her intake of air, trying to regulate her breathing and slow her heart rate back to normal.

"Seems like our work was done for us."

Larra spun to find a group of men behind her, among them were Lord Stannis and Lord Renly Baratheon, Ser Davos Seaworth, uncle Benjen and her father. It had been Lord Renly who had spoken. Before Larra could open her mouth to ask why they were here, three guards swept by her. She watched, confused, as Jory Cassel and his men took hold of Ser Jaime and placed irons on him. She moved to the side as the men dragged him to the others. Larra felt Shireen grab her hand and she squeezed gently in comfort and support.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ser Jaime growled, his tone dark with promise of repercussion.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, you are under arrest for treason, having incestuous relations with your twin sister, Cersei Lannister and fathering her bastard children- Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen," her father said, giving a nod to Jory. "Take him to the dungeons."

Once Ser Jaime was taken away, Larra approached the group of men left. They were talking amongst themselves, something about how they need to tell King Robert and take care of the Lannister soldiers. All Larra could think about was sweet Myrcella and soft-hearted Tommen, their bodies covered in red cloaks- beaten, bloodied and broken. She remembered Maester Luwin's lessons on the Rebellion that ended the Targaryen Dynasty. She remembered his solemn face and grave voice when he spoke of little Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen's terrible fates. How their bodies had been presented to King Robert wrapped in red Lannister cloaks to hide all the blood. Would the same fate meet Myrcella and Tommen?

"My lords," she said, interrupting their talk and gaining their attention. "What of Myrcella and Tommen?"

"What of them?"

The question came from Lord Stannis, his tone abrupt and rough. His detached manner and cold demeanor set Larra on edge, a fury building in her chest. She was speaking before she knew what she was saying, taking a step that brought her toe to toe with the stern Lord.

"Are they to be condemned for crimes that their parents committed?" Larra asked harshly, practically growling with hard grey eyes. "Are they to be held hostage? Joffrey is old enough for the Night's Watch but Tommen is too young, too sweet for such a harsh place. Will he be sent to Old Town, to the Citadel to become a Maester? Will Myrcella be sent to the Silent Sisters or train to become a Septa?"

"What would you have me do?" he asked, his dark blue eyes boring into hers.

Larra looked like a true wolf when she all but snarled, "Not allow them to become nothing but broken, bloodied bodies hidden beneath cloaks. It wouldn't be the first time that your brother stepped over the dead bodies of innocent children."

"Larra!"

The young woman had suffered many lectures and complaints from Lady Catelyn but never by her father. His deep voice cut through the crisp air and brought Larra from her enraged state. Instead of feeling the sting of being reprimanded, Larra knew she was right and her own honor demanded that she stand up for what she believed in. Believing it would be best to remove herself from the situation, she spun on her heel and fled the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Cold Winds Blow...

Chapter Three

Larra stood in front of the Heart Tree in the Godswood. It had been a few hours after her blow up at Lord Stannis and she sought clarity of mind under the blood red leaves of the ancient Weirwood. She knew that she would never be able to see her father in the same light if he stood idly by while King Robert harmed or killed Myrcella and Tommen. She understood the severity of the crime that Jaime and Cersei Lannister committed. She didn't, however, believe their children should be punished for their actions. As hard as she tried to clear her mind and cast such morbid thoughts away, all she could think about was King Robert laughing madly while bringing his massive warhammer down on a begging Myrcella and a crying Tommen.

She knew she was no longer alone when she saw Ghost lift his head to watch something behind her. A moment later, the snapping of a branch under a heavy boot echoed through the trees. Still, she didn't turn around until she felt their presence right behind her. Standing stiffly with his hands clasped behind his back, was Lord Stannis. When her grey eyes lifted, she found his own already upon her. Before she could greet him with what was left of her manners, he began to speak.

"Your father and I have spoken. We've decided that your words, while bold, held truth to them. Joffrey has always been a spoiled brat, courtesy of his mother. He shall be sent to the Night's Watch when your uncle Benjen returns to the Wall. Myrcella and Tommen will become wards of Winterfell until their fates are decided. Since you were so eager to champion them, you will be the one to look after them."

After spending the last hour imagining such terrible outcomes, Larra was so relieved that she threw her arms around Lord Stannis in an embrace. The man tensed against her and she realized, with growing horror and embarrassment, what she'd done. Larra pulled back immediately, her cheeks feeling hot and she could see the flushed skin in her mind's eye. How mortifying. Lord Stannis cleared his throat, looking away from her. It was good for Larra who didn't think she'd be able to meet his eyes ever again.

Larra cleared her throat, "Thank you, Lord Stannis. I'm glad to hear that they'll be spared."

"Something you must help with," he said, looking back in her direction.

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, your words held truth. When we tell my brother about Ser Jaime and Cersei, he'll be furious. In his rage, he'll be blind to all good sense. Lord Stark and I have agreed that you'll take the children out riding in the morning for a picnic. Ser Davos will retrieve you when things have been settled."

"You mean when it's safe."

Larra met his eyes again, grey clashing against blue. She faltered at the intensity in the blue depths.

"Forgive me. I speak out of turn."

"No," he said, his voice more quiet than she'd yet heard it. "I would prefer it for you to speak your mind to me. Especially if..."

"Especially if..? What?"

"Lord Stark and I agree that Lord Tywin will not take our arresting his children lightly."

"Of course not. Everyone knows what happened to the Tarbecks and Reynes. He'll take it as an insult and there's no possibility of him believing that his beloved son and daughter were involved in such a manner. He'll undoubtedly call his banners to fight."

"War is coming. Isn't it?" she asked softly, her arms wrapping around her waist.

"It is and as with all wars, alliances need to be secured...some through marriage."

"Marriage? Who's getting married?" Larra instantly thought of bright copper hair and bright blue eyes. "Sansa? Is she not too young?"

"Not Sansa. You."

"Me?" the question came out incredulously. "I'm no one...just a bastard."

"You're the eldest daughter of one of the Great Houses and of childbearing age."

"Who am I to marry?" Larra asked, her honor to family duty surging within her.

Lord Stannis looked away from her. Larra felt her heart seize in her chest, her breath stealing from her lungs. The reason for Robert's Rebellion was no secret. Yes, it was partly for the injustice done to Lord Rickard Stark and his heir, Brandon as well as the Mad King demanding her father's head from Lord Arryn. The more romantic aspect of it was King Robert, then Lord of Storm's End, called up his banners with Houses Stark and Arryn for the abduction of Robert's fiancee Lady Lyanna Stark by Rhaegar Targaryen. Now, Larra feared more than anything that her likeness to her deceased aunt Lyanna made her the preferred new bride of King Robert. The mere thought of being bedded by the fat slob who couldn't keep to one woman made her stomach roil.

"Not him. Anyone but him."

Confused blue eyes met her wide, teary ones.

"Him, who?"

"King Robert."

Stannis's own eyes went wide before he shook his head, "You're not to marry Robert. Even with you being legitimized as a Stark, a better match would need to be made for him."

"Oh," Larra said, embarrassed but mostly relieved. "I thought...with my likeness to my aunt Lyanna..."

He nodded in understanding. Robert's love for the Stark girl was well known. She then realized that she still didn't know the name of her husband to be.

"Who am I to marry, then?"

"Me."

Larra was shocked. She wondered what else, besides her Stark name, was her father giving Lord Stannis for him to marry her. Legitimized or not, a bastard would always truly be a bastard. The young woman thought of her history lessons and remembered all the information she knew about the man in front of her. How big of an insult did he see her as?

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't have picked me, given the right to choose. I'm sorry to be nothing more than another insult to you. First, you're given Dragonstone instead of Storm's End. Then, you're passed up for Hand of the King for my own father, a Northman who cares nothing for politics. Now, you must marry a bastard girl for an alliance because Cersei Lannister couldn't bare her duty."

He seemed shocked, at least Larra thought he was with the only facial change being raised eyebrows. A few moments passed in silence and just as he opened his mouth to speak, her uncle Benjen appeared.

"There you are, Larra. Dinner is about to begin."

"But Lady Catelyn..."

"Will say nothing to you. Come...you'll sit next to me."

Larra gave a quick nod to Lord Stannis before following after her uncle. She dared not argue with him. While her father was the grave, solemn brother, Benjen was the relaxed one. It was unusual for him to speak so roughly. As he turned to walk with her, Larra caught the way his dark eyes flashed with warning at Lord Stannis.

-:- -:- -:- .Game of Thrones. -:- -:- -:-

Larra rode back to Winterfell with Ser Davos at her side. She had taken all of the children, both Starks and Lannisters, for a ride. Needing to prolong their time away as much as possible, they stopped in a glade for a picnic lunch. The girls had enjoyed a tea party while Arya ran around with the boys. Since her father wanted Robb at his side for the unique learning experience, uncle Benjen and Lord Renly accompanied her. Both men were already aware of the situation, so they wouldn't miss anything of true consequence. While uncle Benjen couldn't get involved with his loyalties to the Night's Watch, Lord Renly was happy for the time afforded to get to know his soon to be good-sister. When Ser Davos arrived as the signal that everything had been settled, the Onion Knight had given her a meaningful look, which prompted her to his side.

"Lord Stark has already called his banners. The Northmen should be arriving within the following weeks. Lord Stannis's own bannermen are set to arrive in a few day's time," Ser Davos said, finally breaking the silence.

"Are you supposed to be telling me this, Ser?" she couldn't help but ask. "Talk of war is hardly a suitable subject for a lady, after all."

Larra was testing the waters, so to speak. She knew Ser Davos was perhaps Lord Stannis's most loyal vassal. The former smuggler saw right through her but answered her truthfully.

"Lord Stannis told me to inform you of any and all updates on the current situation." Upon seeing her confused expression, he explained. "Lord Stark has spoken of your upbringing and interests. More suited to the heir of a Lord, instead of a baseborn daughter. Regardless, Lord Stannis appreciates your high intelligence, unbiased compassion and honesty. He wants a wife who can stand beside him, as his equal not some woman who will easily bend to his will."

"He told you this himself, did he?" Larra questioned, trying to hide the way her heart fluttered at his words.

"I was in the room when he asked Lord Stark for your hand. Lord Stannis has developed a high regard for you, my lady."

Larra jerked in her saddle, turning to face the man in surprise.

"Lord Stannis _asked_ for my hand? Personally? Why?"

"Is it so strange? Lady Selyse died over two years ago and he would have to remarry eventually. You proved to have a respectful, polite attitude but still had a certain fire to you. Shireen also took such a shine to you."

Larra tried to wrap her head around the fact that her father hadn't offered her up but she'd been asked for. Did Lord Stannis choose her just because she got on well with his daughter? That had to be it.

"I've known Lord Stannis for nearly twenty years and even I was surprised. We'd been in Winterfell for only four days when he decided you would be his wife. No one can ever accuse him of being a man that doesn't know what he wants."

"Wait," Larra said, wondering if she misunderstood him. "What do you mean, you were in Winterfell for only four days when he asked after my hand?"

Ser Davos seemed confused but tried to ease her obvious concerns.

"Just that, my lady. Why?"

"But...I was still a bastard then, with no plans to be legitimized."

"Lord Stannis was hopeful that between himself and Lord Stark, they could talk King Robert into naming you a Stark. Though, personally, I think he may have still married you regardless. I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me, exactly?"

A strange expression came to Ser Davos's face, as if he was looking at the pages of a book written in a language he couldn't read.

"Like you're the last chance he has."

"Last chance for what?"

"Everything, my lady. Everything."

 **Please leave a review. Pretty please with chocolate sprinkles, Oreo crumbs and cherries on top...**


	4. Chapter 4

When the Cold Winds Blow...

Chapter Four

Larra sat on a bear skin rug in front of the fireplace in her chambers. Her long fingers were running through Ghost's white fur as she mindlessly watched the flames flickering in the hearth. She was exhausted after the day's chaotic events. Upon returning to Winterfell, she had to continue watching the children. As evening came, her father came with a message for her. Since she chose to defend Myrcella and Tommen, it had been decided that she would look after them both. Instead of joining everyone in the Great Hall for dinner, she had food brought to her room to eat with the pair. They didn't understand, which brought about the most heartbreaking conversation Larra had ever had. The responsibility of informing Myrcella and Tommen of the harsh truth had fallen to her. They'd only stopped crying an hour ago and were now sleeping in her bed.

A quiet knock came at the door before it opened wide enough for Robb to slip in. Grey Wind proceeded him and joined his albino sibling on the rug. Her brother glanced to the bed before lowering himself to the ground across from her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, his eyes darting around her face.

"Shouldnt I be asking you that, Robb?" she countered. "I'm not the one going to war."

Robb nodded gravely before he smirked, "True...but I'm not about to become the Queen of the Seven Kingoms."

Larra scoffed and reached forward to smack his arm.

"Don't be a fool, Robb. Lord Stannis might be the king's younger brother and the closest thing to an heir he has, but he's not dead yet. King Robert can still remarry and have sons of his own. He could even legitimize a few of his numerous bastards."

"Your reasoning skills are on point as always," Robb confirmed, but his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Except, I just came from a very informative meeting. King Robert has flat out refused to remarry and has instead, given his crown to Lord Stannis. In a week, you'll marry the newly crowned King Stannis and become Queen Larra."

Larra groaned and buried her head in her hands, tugging at her dark hair. Robb snickered at her, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the children.

"Shut up, Robb!" she hissed at him.

Another knock came at her door and not recognizing the sound of it, she went to answer it. Lord Stannis was stood there in the darkened corridor.

"My Lord, how can I help you?"

"Take a walk with me."

Larra wondered if he had meant it as the demand it sounded like or if everything he says just came out that way. He certainly seemed to be waiting for her answer.

"Of course," she said, stepping from her room.

"Should you not have a chaperone?" Robb asked, appearing at her back in the doorway.

"Ah, that would be me," a voice to the side came, belonging to Ser Davos.

Larra gave a nod to her brother, "Can you stay here until I get back? In case, they wake up? I'd hate to leave them alone after everything."

Robb agreed, watching with dark eyes as Lord Stannis led her away with Ser Davos following. The trio walked in silence, Ser Davos hanging back a bit for privacy sake until they entered the training yard for archery. It was the same one she was teaching Bran in when they got news of the deserter before the King came.

"I know you..." Lord Stannis started, mixing with Larra's own words.

"Robb told me..." Larra trailed off.

"You first," she said, gesturing for him to speak.

"I know you weren't anticipating becoming Queen when I spoke of our impending marriage but it is the way it will be. My brother refuses to remarry and I can't say I blame him. It is a big change for you but I have hope that you will settle into your duty better than Cersei."

Larra couldn't help the unladylike snort that escaped her, "It can't be that difficult. All I have to do is remain faithful to you, give you children and be a good, just Queen to the realm."

She looked away from him and leaned against the fence behind her.

"What will happen to Cersei Lannister?"

"Once the war is won, she will be taken to the Capitol and undergo the Walk of Atonement. Afterwards, she'll be sent to the convent at Old Town and serve the Faith."

"I know what she did was wrong..." Larra said, her voice trailing off.

"Continue."

Larra looked up and met his eyes, her own a more misty grey instead of dark steel.

"If you were in her place, how would you feel about your spouse taking whores to bed?" she asked, her expression earnest in wanting to know. "For all the good things I hear of you, I can't help but wonder..."

"I remained true to Selyse, though it was clear we bore no love for one another. You're to be my wife and I will remain true to you."

"You say that now...but soon, you ride to war."

"I will not..."

"My father is the most honorable man I know. He married Lady Catelyn and got her with Robb before he rode off to war...only to return to her with a bastard of his own. Even the most honorable of men are fallible, my Lord."

A tear slipped from her eye, her emotions getting the better of her. In the span of a few days, she went from bastard to lady to Queen and that was without thinking about her marriage. Just a few weeks ago, she'd been wondering what would become of her life. It was a lot to contend with.

"Nothing means more to me than upholding my word. I promise you, my lady, that you will be the only one as long as I call you wife. I give you my word."

Larra wanted nothing more than to believe him. Deciding that she would have to wait and see, hoping for the best in the meantime, she stepped forward into Lord Stannis's chest. He seemed just as surprised as the last time she had embraced him but relaxed in her arms. Her hands were clutching at the fabric on the back of his tunic as her mind ran through events of the past, present and possible outcomes for the future. Her father was the only Stark to ever go South and return alive. Would he and Robb survive the war or would they return to Winterfell in caskets to be placed in the crypt alongside past Starks? Would Lord Stannis died in battle and leave her a young widow? Her life was changing. She would have to say goodbye to the solemn girl that wanted to be an equal to Robb. She would have to accept her new roles as a wife and queen, perhaps, a mother if she falls pregnant. What if it turns out she's barren? What if Lord Tywin sends men after her as he did Princess Elia and her children?

"I feel as if I'm adrift in the middle of a churning sea with no land in sight and if I sink below the waves...I'll be lost forever," she all but whispered into his shoulder.

Larra knew that he'd heard her when his arms came up around her to hold her closer.

"What do you expect of me? As your wife? As your queen? What am I to do while you're off to war?"

"As my wife and queen, I will need you to give me heirs. I would have you be a mother to Shireen and stand at my side to give support and counsel. Beyond that, I will take whatever you're willing to give me," he said, his blue eyes piercing hers. "As for when we head South to war, you will remain here with the children and take care of Winterfell. Ser Jaime and Cersei Lannister will be under your watch."

"What would you ask of me?" he asked quietly.

"A marriage with love, understanding, trust and honesty. But I know that will take time, so perhaps, your willingness to try."

"I am not as charismatic or sociable as Renly nor as inspiring as Robert was in his youth," he said. "But I'll try to be more open with you than I am with others."

"That's all I ask."

Larra pulled back from him, her hands resting on his chest while he brought his hand up to brush his knuckles along her jawline. She slipped from his arms and walked back towards the keep. Before turning the corner, she spun back to face the two men.

"Oh! Just so you both know...if any man touches me, let alone tries to remove my dress during our wedding feast, I'll have his hands removed."

-:- -:- -:- .Game of Thrones. -:- -:- -:-

Larra spun in a small circle, showcasing her newly made wedding dress. The fabric used had been a gift from Lord Manderly from White Harbor. Another 'gift' had been Wylla Manderly becoming her first ever lady-in-waiting. The girl was a year younger than Larra with long hair died a garish green color while her eyebrows remained blonde. She had pledged her loyalty to her, citing that she was a Stark and her queen. The Mormonts had also arrived from Bear Island. Lady Maege had congratulated her on her marriage while her second daughter, Dacey had sworn her sword to her service.

Apparently, her actions prompted Lord Stannis to decide that since she was to remain, she would need a Queensguard of her own. So far, it consisted of Dacey Mormont, Artos Flint, Morgan Liddle, Owen Norrey, Allard Seaworth and Ser Barristan Selmy. Larra had confronted her husband to be about the Knight's demotion but she was overruled. His argument was that if he left her with an heir in her belly, she'd need protection. If he fell in battle, she would still be required to raise their child as a prince or princess. Larra had accepted it, after he promised that he would reform a new Kingsguard as the current knights were hardly worthy of their title.

"How does it look?" she asked, glancing at her new friends.

Wylla, Dacey, Myrcella, Arya and Shireen were sitting around her chambers while the dress maker altered the hem. Larra had invited Sansa as well but the girl had been of an ill-temper lately. She thought it was a combination of realizing she wouldn't be marrying her 'golden prince', she wouldn't become Queen and it was her bastard sibling that would get everything she'd ever wanted. The young redhead was, as always, taking cues from her mother as well. Lady Catelyn had been sour ever since it was announced that Larra would marry Lord Stannis and become Queen. After all these years, it would be Lady Catelyn that would defer to her. Now, it was her husband's bastard that held the higher position and the older woman hated it.

"You look beautiful," Shireen exclaimed.

"Aye...King Stannis won't know what to do with himself."

Dacey's comment brought a flush to Larra's cheeks as her mind turned to thoughts of the wedding night.

"You look like you're wearing a gown made of snow," Myrcella said, a giggle escaping her.

The older girl smiled as she looked down at the dress, happy that Myrcella had regained her spirit in the passed week.

"A real Snow maiden," Wylla added.

"I hate this!" Arya yelled. "Why do you have to get married? Why do we have to go to war? I wish that King Robert never came here!"

"Arya," Larra murmured, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "What's wrong? Where is this all coming from?"

"Don't you get it, Larra," Arya said, her tone more dejected than Larra had ever heard. "Everything's changing and the worst part is that they're taking you away. When the war is over, you'll go South to live in King's Landing and leave me here with Sansa and Jeyne Poole."

"It's not so bad as all that, little wolf," she said, smoothing her hand over Arya's hair. "You'll come visit me in the Capitol and I'll find you someone to teach you how to wield a sword. In fact, we can begin your lessons when the men set out. Your mother is going with them, so she won't be here to tel you it's not ladylike."

"Mother's only going because father's leaving you in charge, since Robb's going with him and Bran's too young."

"I'm aware."

Arya grinned like a wolf, "You really will give me lessons?"

"Of course," Larra promised. "Knowing how to wield a weapon is always useful. Especially, since we all know how Lord Tywin is when it comes to war."

 **Please read and review. I love reviews. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

When the Cold Winds Blow...

Chapter Five

Stannis's breathing hitched when he caught sight of his bride. She was walking down the make shift aisle that led to the Heart Tree in Winterfell's Godswood on the arm of her father. She looked resplendent in her solid white dress, made with a silken material and covered with Myrish lace. The cut of the dress accented her lean, willow-y figure while remaining modest. Her dark hair was pulled and pinned to the back of her head in an elegant style, a few loose tendrils falling around her face. Her wide, steel grey eyes were bright and surrounded by her thick lashes. Stannis didn't understand why his life seemed to have done a complete one-eighty but he wouldn't question it. He was adamant about doing whatever it took to keep his new wife and queen happy.

Once they reached him, Lord Stark kissed Larra's forehead and placed her hand within his own. It took prompting from the Septon for him to find the strength to pull his eyes from her and they turned as one to face him. Stannis was glad that he knew what to expect of the ceremony for the only thing he could focus on was the warmth of her hand enclosed in his.

The Septon began, "You may cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Stannis had to, regrettably, let go of her hand to unfold the Baratheon cloak and placed the thick fabric over Larra's shoulders. Once settled, Larra turned back to face the Septon and Stannis felt his heart jolt when her hand sought his out. Her smooth fingers slipped between his own, lacing the appendages together.

"We are gathered here, in the sight of the Gods, Old and New, to witness the union of man and wife- one flesh, one heart, one soul- now and forever," Septon Chayle recited, moving to wrap a strip of white clothes around their joined hands. "I hereby seal these two souls for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words."

Stannis turned to face his bride, his blue eyes fixing on her grey ones. He'd noticed the changes in those eyes during his interactions with her. They were normal dark grey and guarded like stone. When angered, the grey turned steely like that of a sword and just as sharp. When thoughtful, they were like mist and when happy, shining silver. As he looked into them now, the grey was a silver mist and her gaze was as soft as velvet.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers from this day until the end of my days."

They recited together, perfectly in sync as they gazed into each other's eyes. Their gaze held, even as the Septon stepped forward to unwrap their hands.

"I present to you all- Stannis and Larra Baratheon, King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

Stannis turned, with Larra following his lead, to face the crowd as applause filled the Godswood.

-:- -:- -:- .Game of Thrones. -:- -:- -:-

Stannis was stood in a corner of the Great Hall with some of the lords present for the wedding, including Ned Stark, Wyman Manderly, Roose Bolton, Great Jon Umber, Ser Davos and Monterys Velaryon. Robert was sitting at one of the tables, already deep in his cups with a serving wench on his lap. The last he saw of Renly, he'd been by Larra's side. A bright, joyous laugh cut through the murmuring of the crowded hall, distracting the men from their conversation. They all looked over to the source to find a glowing Larra in a group of people. A smile lit up her whole face, wider than any smile he'd seen her give during his visit.

He watched as Wylla Manderly leaned closer to whisper in his wife's ear. Larra's smile softened before she looked to his corner of the room. Her eyes roamed a bit before they found his own. Her smile widened a bit but stayed gentle as she brought her hand up to give him a little wave. He nodded back at her as he watched Maege Mormont say something. He could only imagine what the older woman said when Larra's eyes widened and a flush turned her cheeks from pink to red. Their connection was broken when Larra looked away. The girls around her giggled and laughed, whether at what Maege said, Larra's reaction to it or both, he didn't know.

"It seems Her Grace is stepping into her roles rather easily," Renly said as he joined the men but looking at Stannis. "She's talked with every Lord and lady here at least once, and most of the Smallfolk, thanking them for their gifts and attending the wedding. She's well on her way to becoming another Good Queen Alysanne. At this rate, she'll be so loved that the people won't care that their King is a grumpy old man."

Stannis glared at his brother for his teasing remark but focused more on what he'd said about Larra. Renly was by far the more eloquent, well-spoken Baratheon brother that flourished in court life. It was for that reason that Stannis told him to stay by her side to make sure she was comfortable with mingling amongst the guests. Renly gladly accepted the duty, as he'd come to care for Larra a great deal. She was truly a sister to him as Cersei and Selyse never were.

He'd been worried after hearing her uncertainty when it came to what was expected of her. He was glad that she looked to be blossoming with her new title. He was even happier to see that she wasn't treating him with cold detachment or thinly veiled hate, like his first wife. In fact, to his eyes she looked happy without a care in the world. Contentedly, he noticed that she hadn't had but one cup of wine. There was nothing worse than a bride turning to drink to get through their wedding night. Larra didn't look overly worried about the bedding. He was hopeful that they could have a happy future together.

As the hour passed, Stannis was brought from conversation with Ser Davos by his wife. Larra had appeared quietly at his side and grasped his elbow. Turning his attention to her, he noticed the pink hue of her cheeks and the swirling emotions in her bright eyes.

"I need to go find Allard," Ser Davos said, walking away to give them privacy.

"The hour grows late. I believe I shall retire for the night," she said softly, looking up at him before leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I will expect you to join me soon, husband..."

Stannis was frozen to the spot. He was left to watch as she made her way through the less crowded hall with nothing but her whispered words and the pounding of his heart in his ears. He gave his wife a fifteen minute head start before following behind. It was an adequate amount of time for her to dress for bed and for him to get a hold of himself. When he entered the new chambers they'd been given, he found his wife at the vanity. Her hair had been released from its style, brushed to a shine and left to fall around her shoulders in curls. She wore a thin robe over what looked like a thinner nightgown. Both articles of clothing, like her wedding dress, were pure white that made her look like an angel. He was captivated as he watched her stand and walk towards him gracefully.

It wasn't until she was stood right in front of him that he noticed the small tremors in her body and the uneven breath. She was afraid and he clenched his fists. He wondered if she was worried about doing their duty or whether she found him unappealing. It was the same feeling of burning shame and inadequacy that swept over him constantly during his marriage to Selyse. The bitter woman had made it clear that she found him disappointing, never participating in their bedroom activities. He would go into her separate chamber and do his duty, during which she would lay there not moving nor looking at him. He didn't realize that his gaze had looked beyond her shoulder or that he was grinding his teeth until her soft hand came up to graze his jaw. His eyes snapped to meet hers and saw that the fear had disappeared.

"I'm only frightened because I don't know what to expect," she said, further explaining at his furrowed brows. "Lady Catelyn and I have never really gotten along, so she sent Septa Mordane to talk with me. She only told me that I must do my duty if I didn't wish to dishonor and embarrass House Stark. She told me that I needed to please you but not how I should go about doing so. She told me it would hurt, regardless if you were kind to me or not."

Stannis felt his blood boiling. What would a Septa know of the relationship between husband and wife? Nothing, that's what. He struggled to find something to say but luckily, his wife spoke again.

"Lady Maege Mormont said I shouldn't fear to truth my instincts. If I feel like touching or kissing you, then I should because no man wants to lay with a dead fish."

So, that had been what she had blushed from and why the girls had laughed. He was painfully aware of how abrupt and awkward he could be, usually he didn't care but he'd promised to try and open up to her. Summoning the courage, he spoke his mind as plainly as possible so there'd be no confusion.

"The Septa was right. The first time for a woman almost always hurts but there are ways to lessen the pain. Other than that, follow Mormont's advice. Like with your thoughts and feelings, I don't want you to hold back when we're alone like this. Do what you will. I will tell you whether I disprove."

Larra nodded, the fear gone completely. Her body was no longer shaking and her breathing was even. He began to undo the clasps on his outer tunic, only to have his hands brushed to the side. He watched, more fascinated than he'd care to admit, as his wife's small hands made quick work of the chore. His thinner shirt soon followed, pushed up and over his head, his body trembling at the feel of her hands on his bare skin. A touch hesitant at first, she pressed her palms flat against his torso before moving them upwards. Her fingers combed through his small patch of chest hair and rested on his broad shoulders. With a quick intake of breath, he realised what she intended just before her lips captured his own. They were both rather inexperienced, he'd never kissed Selyse besides on their wedding day but their passion and willingness made them quick learners.

When they pulled apart for air, both panting and flushed, he spoke.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice rougher than before and his eyes darker.

"Yes," her reply was whispered but strong.

Determining that her answer was honest, Stannis moved his hands to the sash tying her robe closed. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly removed her robe and thin shift until she was bare before his eyes. His remaining clothes soon joined the rest as he guided her to the large bed that dominated the room. While the bedding was their duty, both found that it was one they didn't mind. After his young wife was sleeping, snuggled into his side with his arm around her back, Stannis allowed his thoughts to turn to a hopeful future. Larra, after the initial hesitancy, was anything but a dead fish.

 _"No,"_ Stannis thought, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. _"My wife was a She-Wolf."_

When the newly wedded couple woke, it was to the first rays of dawn. It would be a few hours until the household staff began their duties and longer than that, for the guests to awaken from wine induced sleep. Stannis found himself truly content for the first time since he was a small boy. Robert had entrusted the Kingdom to him, he was married to a beautiful woman and the relationship between him and his brothers was better than ever. He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of his wife's fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on his chest. The sensation of her short fingernails scratching lightly against his skin led his mind to what occurred the previous night. The mere memory had his body tingling in anticipation and woke a certain part of his anatomy.

"You wanted me to be honest with you, right? Not hold back?"

Stannis grunted an affirmative, not having the mental capacity to verbally reply at that moment as all his blood was rushing south. Luckily, she took it as he meant it.

"I should like to have another go. If you agree, husband," she said, her voice still rough with sleep.

Stannis groaned at how utterly ravishing she sounded, as if a seductress of renowned skill. Before she could question the noise, as she had last night- something he found entirely endearing, he rolled over on top of her. His answer to her question was thorough and very detailed. By the time they made it out of their chambers, they were the last to arrive for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Cold Winds Blow...

Chapter Six

Stannis stood in the main courtyard among the flurry of last minute preparations, his brothers, Lord Stark and his son and other lords next to him. He was listening to their discussion of their route to the Riverlands, to get aid from Lord Tully but his eyes were peeled for a head of dark curly hair. In the last week or so when all the Northern bannermen arrived, their time was limited to nights. Still, the man was happy with the progress of their relationship. They were comfortable in one another's presence now and conversation flowed easily. He'd also asked her to attend counsels with him and the lords. Some of the Southron men were scandalized before she proved her merits by suggesting more than one good option to their own and pointed out weak points in their plans. He would have liked having her there on the campaign but the thought of putting her in harm's way chilled his gut like nothing else.

Just as he was thinking about going to find his wife himself, she appeared from the other side of the courtyard. He wondered what she'd been up to, having disappeared a few hours ago. Determining that she was coming from the direction of the Godswood, he assumed she'd been praying to the Old Gods she favored for a quick end to the war. She had admitted to him that she's done so before, praying for victory, as few losses as possible given the situation and for her loved ones to return safely to her. When she had told her that he was counted among them and begged him not to make her such a young widow, he'd taken her three times that night. While he wanted to get her with child before he left, it was far from the only reason he found himself wrapped around her so often. There was a connection there that he'd never had with anyone else. Larra was not only his wife and queen but quickly becoming his best friend and greatest confidante.

"Stannis," Larra said, suddenly right in front of him.

There was something about the look in her eyes that settled in his chest. He knew the pressure would only dissipate once he knew what was on her mind. Movement behind her shoulder got his attention and he glanced up to see Maester Luwin there. The old man was silent but his eyes swam with emotion. A moment passed before he made the connection. Larra. Maester Luwin. Praying in the Godswood. A sudden chill crept over him, leaving him feeling sick. He feared the worst. Larra was unable to give him children. But he didn't care. He admitted it to himself. His wife had seeped into his skin, saturating every part of him to the very depth of his core. He was in love with his wife. He didn't care if she couldn't give him sons to carry on. He'd legitimize one of Robert's bastards. He would not set her aside. Not for anything. Death would take him first.

He finally brought his gaze back to her, grateful of her understanding that he liked to work things out in silence. What met his eyes surprised him. She didn't look sad, anger or bitter. In fact, she looked quite the opposite, smile soft and eyes shining brighter than ever. It wasn't until the movement of her hands caught his notice that he realized the truth. Her hands were pressed against her lower abdomen. She wasn't here to tell him that she was found to be barren. She was here to tell him that she was with child. She was carrying his child. He lifted his eyes to hers and she knew him well enough to know what he wanted, needed to hear.

"I'm with child."

The words had barely entered the air between them before Stannis had swept her up into his arms for a soul-searing kiss. Usually, he wouldn't be caught dead acting like some love-struck fool but he was overruled by his emotions. He figured if there were any situation that warranted it, it was this one. It took a few moments for the pair to break apart, whistles and cat calls echoing through the yard. Larra was flushed and breathing deeply, her lips swollen from his kiss and Stannis felt his chest swell with love at the sight.

"What shall I name him? Or her?"

"I trust you to choose a name befitting our child when the time comes. You're the mother. You'll carry the babe and bring it into the world, after all."

Larra smiled at him, lovingly enough to stall his breath in his lungs. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it.

"What's going on?" Robb asked, coming up to stand at his sister's side. "Larra?"

The other men had gathered and Stannis stepped to Larra's other side, putting his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, asking whether she would be the one to tell them the news. He nodded.

"I'm with child. Maester Luwin confirmed it just over an hour ago."

At this, everyone looked to the old man in grey robes.

"Yes. Her Grace is indeed carrying an heir," Maester Luwin said. "She is a strong, young lady of good health and I don't foresee any troubling complications arising."

"Is it not a bit too early to tell?" Theon snarked. "They've only be married three weeks."

Stannis wanted to demand the Greyjoy's head on a spike for his insinuation. His wife had been untouched when she came to him and there was no time for anyone else. Not that he believed for a moment that Larra was unfaithful to him. It wasn't in her nature.

"I studied at the Citadel in Old Town and earned my healer's link, learning how to spot the signs of a pregnant woman. I have personally assisted Lady Stark with the births of all her children, excepting Robb and other women around Winterfell," Luwin countered. "I estimate Her Grace to be just under three weeks along."

Robert let out a thunderous roar of laughter, clapping his hand against Stannis's shoulder.

"Working quickly, eh, brother? It seemed all you needed for children was a beautiful, young bride!"

As Robert calmed down, the others stepped forward to congratulate the couple's news. After everyone said their goodbyes, the men moved to mount their horses. Larra leaned up and pressed another lasting kiss to Stannis's lips. When she pulled away, Stannis brushed away the single tear that streaked down her face.

"Come back to me, Stannis. To all of us," she said, speaking of Shireen, herself and their baby.

"Only death will take me from you."

Larra threw her arms around his neck, embracing him fully. With a few parting words, Stannis was forced to ride out of Winterfell and leave his wife, daughter and unborn child behind. He would focus on doing what needed to be done and get back to them. This he vowed.

-:- -:- -:- .Games of Thrones. -:- -:- -:-

Larra sat at the base of the Heart Tree, running a cloth over the blade of her sword. Its previous white color becoming more crimson with each swipe. The moment brought forth memories of finding her father in the exact same position after he carried out the King's justice. Her thought alternated between the recent battle, if it could be called such and the repercussions it would have on the future. It was no secret that Larra disliked Theon, never getting along with the arrogant, entitled Ironborn. Still, his betrayal stung and she couldn't image how hurt Robb would be once he received the news. What exactly Theon's intentions had been, she knew they weren't good.

 _Larra ascended the steps to the outer wall as fast as her six moon's swollen belly would allow. The morning had been filled with listening to Smallfolk asking for counsel or help regarding one thing or another. While her father had left her in charge, Larra had the children attend as well. They would need to learn what their future roles as lords and ladies entailed, so occasionally she would ask for their thoughts and opinions on matters. Afterwards, they were happy to resume their usual activities. Arya went back to her sword lessons. Sansa, Shireen and Myrcella went to their music lessons. Tommen and Rickon were being taught by Maester Luwin. Bran went climbing the walls of Winterfell, with a guard to watch him. He'd been the one to inform her about the riders on the road to Winterfell._

 _Coming to the top, she took a place next to Bran with Dacey Mormont and Brienne of Tarth behind her. There was thirty or so riders, headed by a familiar face- Theon Greyjoy. It wasn't until the group got closer and Larra failed to recognise a single man with him that she felt her gut object. Something didn't feel right._

 _"Dacey."_

 _"Your Grace," she acknowledged, waiting for orders._

 _"I want twenty of our men lined up in the courtyard to receive our guests. Another ten hidden out of sight, ready for action," Larra said, her mind formulating a plan of attack- an ambush, really. "I also want ten archers hidden among the towers and roofs. They hold until I give the word or a threat is presented."_

 _"Of course, your Grace."_

 _Dacey was quick to retreat to the Guard's Hall, to get everyone into their places. Brienne, who had been sent by ship a few months ago by Renly and become a great friend, stepped forward._

 _"Should I prepare your armor?"_

 _"No," Larra said. "As Queen, it would be normal be to guarded by soldiers. I don't want to alert them by welcoming them in armor."_

 _"But it's Theon," Bran questioned, his expression confused. "Can we not trust him?"_

 _"I don't like the fact that I don't recognize any of the men with him. None of them are wearing vigils of any kind and Stannis didn't send me any word to expect him here."_

 _Larra smiled down at him, "Don't worry, Bran. At the moment, I'm merely taking precautions. Go find Arya, tell Jory that I want all of you children together with Septa Mordane and Old Nan until I send for you. Do not leave the room until then."_

 _He nodded before taking off down the stairs towards the practice yard. Larra moved to follow her brother's path, heading to the courtyard where the men were already lined up. By the looks in their eyes, they knew to be prepared for anything. As she settled in for the short wait, Jory took a place just behind her shoulder with a nod. Larra felt something in her chest loosen at the knowledge that the children were safe. In moments, the sound of horses were heard before the riders appeared in the courtyard. Larra stepped forward as Theon dismounted._

 _"Theon. What are you doing back? I hadn't received any news to expect you."_

 _"Robb convinced His Grace to send me to treat with my father. He sends me and these men here while his ships will sail to the Westerlands. We hope to attack Tywin Lannister on all sides."_

 _Larra nodded as he approached her, coming within feet of her._

 _"You're looking...good."_

 _Larra laughed, whether from the tension in her body or the fact Theon was trying to pay her some backwards compliment, she didn't know. He seemed to think this was his chance, as he lunged forward at the same moment his men unsheathed their swords. Theon fell to his knees, an arrow protruding from his thigh before he could reach her. Her men charged forward, throwing themselves into the fray while arrows met their mark. Brienne and Dacey were quick to block her from any on coming attacks as Ser Barristan ushered her inside. Before he closed the doors behind her and Wylla, she gave express orders._

 _"I want Theon Greyjoy left alive."_

 _When the skirmish was over, Maester Luwin and Larra had a handful of injuries to tend to. All of the men with Theon had been killed, hidden sigils revealing them as Ironborn. After her men had been seen to, Larra called the household to the courtyard where she dispensed justice._

 _"Theon Greyjoy, you are hereby charged with treason against the Crown and an attempt to murder your Queen," Larra said, looking down at the man on his knees. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

 _"I am Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands. We do not sow."_

 _"Perhaps not," Larra said. "But you will reap the consequences for your betrayal."_

 _Larra motioned for her sword, Ser Barristan stepping forward with it in his hands. She withdrew the blade from its sheath before declaring her verdict._

 _"In the name of Stannis of House Baratheon, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I, Larra Baratheon, sentence you to die."_

 _In front of the men and women left under her charge, in the sight of gods and men, Larra swung her sword and Theon Greyjoy was beheaded._

 _"Maester Luwin, send my father and husband a raven to inform them of what's happened here today. I will be in the Godswood should anyone need me."_

 _"Yes, your Grace."_

-:- -:- -:- .Game of Thrones. -:- -:- -:-

Stannis looked up from the map on the table when a soldier stepped in with a man behind him. Ser Davos, Eddard, Robert, Renly, Ser Loras and Robb were with him, planning out their next move against the Lannister forces. The war was taking longer than expected with the Tyrells supporting Tywin Lannister. The spies have relayed that Tywin promised Joffrey to Margaery Tyrell, making her Queen. Any letters from Ser Loras were ignored, Mace Tyrell choosing a Queen for a daughter over a Knightly son.

"What is it?" Stannis questioned briskly.

"A rider from Winterfell, your Grace," the soldier said, gesturing the man forward.

He wore no sigil, just dark clothing, worn from travel and easily over looked. He bowed before offering the letter to Stannis. He took it, fear rising in his stomach. The last letter he received had been ill news. Betrayed by Greyjoy, honestly not as surprising to him as it was to Eddard's son. When he'd read the part about the boy attempting to kill Larra, he'd wanted nothing more than to tear the boy apart with his bare hands. It was with pride that he read about how Larra had been suspicious from the beginning and prepared for the eventuality of a fight. She'd been the one to swing the sword that took the traitor's life. A true lady of the North. He feared that the rider brought more ill news.

He broke the wax seal, his heart thumping in recognition at his wife's grey Direwolf stamp. Unfolding the letter, he also saw that it was written in her hand, unlike most previous letters. His eyes made quick work of the words before reading it a second and third time. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest, completely winded with a sharp stinging sensation centered in his eyes and he dropped into the chair behind him.

"What?" Robb asked, starting to look worried. "What is it?"

Renly, closer to his brother, reached over and snatched the letter from his loosened grasp. He read it quickly, a smile blooming on his face until it was a full-blown grin, an incredulous laugh escaping him.

"Our Queen has given birth! Twins- both sons. Orys Baratheon, our crown Prince and Edrick Baratheon, the second heir. Both are black of hair and Orys has his father's blue eyes while Edrick has his mother's grey eyes." Renly laughed, "Apparently, Edrick is already taking after Stannis and yourself, Lord Stark. Larra says she's never seen a more serious babe. She says Orys was loud enough for the both of them when he came into the world, but he's calmed down a lot."

Renly set the letter down in front of Stannis, "Congratulations, brother."

Suddenly, it was a round of happy compliments and congratulations. The men toasted to Stannis, his Queen and his newborn sons and celebrated before calling it a night. When Stannis lay down on his cot that night, his mind was on his sons and thoughts of the future. He wanted nothing more for the war to be over, teaching his children how to rule at his knees as his father did before him with his wife by his side. Her soft smile and shining eyes were the last things he saw as he fell into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Update on When the Cold Wind Blows...

I have recently reread my story and have decided to rewrite it, adding in more scenes to better develop Larra's character and her interactions with others. Sorry for the long hiatus and I will try to update every week, so as to not rush everything.

When the Cold Winds Blow will be changed to A She-Wolf that Breathes Fire.

Thank you and please review.

Greydappledowl


End file.
